mmx_u49fandomcom-20200214-history
Encore
Encore is a member of the 49th Special Pursuit Squad 8 and Reploid heir of Dr. Henry Snacman. Encore bears a reactor made with a phosphorescent gem from a meteorite, which allows him to absorb enormous quantities of energy and use it for his own purposes. 'Personality' Encore was propositally made to act as a kid/teenager in his first years, since he would serve as a son to his sterile human "mother" Platina and Dr. Henry, meaning he is the least mature of the Maverick Hunters of his unit. He seems to not have any kind personal grudge towards Mavericks unlike his mother and fights them because he was raised to think of them as bad people. Encore is easily scared by opponents that are supposedly dangerous, and this fear is sometimes reflected in his behavior during missions, such as annoyingly mentioning how dangerous that person is and willing to avoid them. He shows a great admiration by X and Zero and tries to be noticed by them by showing his skills, but that eagerness makes him act with jitters and lack of attention, which would get him killed in crucial moments if his it were not by his partners. The desire to be acknowledged by experienced Hunters and his faint-heart are in constant conflict, since in his head he needs to make risky things for that but at he same time he is afraid of dying, and that weakness can be exploited by smart enemies. When filled with power by his Encorium, he seems to lose his fear and makes bold moves that may be brutal sometimes. 'Appearance' Encore resembles much his creator, having his hair just a bit lighter and blue eyes instead of purple ones, as these characteristics were supposedly taken from Henry's wife. Encore's outfit is way more human-ish than of the common reploids, as he was aesthetically made to look like a human teenager, using a dark blue shirt and grey pants made of extremely resistant materials, but he's still equipped with an armor under his clothes. He wears the same necklace of his creator, and the meaning of it is still unknown. After his clothes were destroyed in Orchestra of Lights, the real structure of Encore was revealed: His dark gray body skin is covered by a silver armor, with several golden lines across each part. They all seem to point to a green crystal in his chest, a energy core that makes the golden lines shine a green glow according to the amount of power stored. 'Abilities' S-Bladester: In combat, each of his arms can transforme into a S-Bladester, a weapon has the function of switching between buster and saber: in the buster mode, it shoots green plasma bullets; in the saber mode, the energy isn't set loose and becomes an energy blade. Both modes can be amplified by his EnCore. EnCore Absorption: The main function of the Encorium crystal in Encore's chest, capable of absorbing energy waves in contact and transferring them to a reactor inside his body, that converts them to become usable once again. The energy flows through his entire body, making the golden lines of his body shine in green according to the amount of energy absorbed, until Encore decides to release it once again. These are some of the abilities used with this system. *'Enthruster': Requires a certain amount of energy, absorbed by the EnCore ''or gained by using his ''Energy Amplification Device. Thrusts Encore through the air by releasing stored energy by his back and/or feet. *'Kneeburst': Hits an enemy with his knee, then releases a cutting energy wave from below his brace. *'Eruption Fusillade': Continuously fire thin plasma bursts from his fingers. 'History' 'Creation' SN-13 Encore is the 13th of the Dr. Henry Snacman numbers. In 2177, Henry found a meteorite with phosphorescent gems that could absorb enormous quantities of energy and started a project to develop a Reploid that could work with a reactor made from that material, but Henry's superior did not believe in the potential of the gems. Instead of finding other means to convince the molecular scientists to synthesize the gems and make profit of that, Henry feared that someone could try to take the gems away from him and continued his project in secrecy. During 11 years, Henry struggled to make it work, spending a considerable amount of the Encorium with failed projects, such as SN-05 Cinq, SN-07 Pesmet and SN-09 Nio. In August 23rd of 2188, Henry succeeded in building the perfect reactor and installed it on SN-13 Encore, who was made on his image with a few feats based on his wife Platina, as if it he was their Reploid son. Fearing that Saturn would try to steal his son's body, Henry sealed and hid the laboratory. After his final battle against Saturn in Ineluctable Demise, the remaining Encorium was stolen to be used in a new reactor for Paragos 0. Days later, Platina unsealed the laboratory and activated Encore. Since Henry died without saying the name of their son, she called him the surname of his creator, Snacman. The two moved to the 49th Unit base after a few weeks and Encore and Platina started their training as Maverick Hunters. 'The Great Neo Maverick War begins' 'Parade' Encore goes to parade the with the 49th Unit to take down Saturn and prevent him from making his speech, but it was a trap. They fight Mercenaries and Pawns of the Neo Maverick Army, while trying to prevent the Mobile Plasma Cannons from wiping out the highway. Encore and Zero go together to slice one of them, but its explosion knocks out Encore and a faint green shine is seen in his chest. 'Siege of the Iberian Castle' 'Sneaking through Castechno Inc.' After X and Zero disable the Jammers in the Iberian Castle Sewers, Encore and Blue Knight are sent to sneak into the factory to halt the production lines. When Alia mentions the rumor about RT-93H, a giant Mechaniloid, Encore shows some fear in going ahead and keeps touching the subject the whole mission. They eventually find RT-93H and Encore shoots his face out of fear, having a fight that could have been avoided since the Mechaniloid was not hostile. 'Upper Levels' Minutes after returning from the previous mission, Encore returns to the castle with X and Zero, this time to find Kran. Nervous by having the two legendary Hunters at his side, Encore happens to make things without attention, in addition to a streak of very bad luck that lead him to fall in many traps. 'Fighting Kran' Recommended reading: Orchestra of Lights. Encore and X fight Kran, while Zero tries to find a way to defeat CTI-026 Gladius. At first, Kran only focus on X, who quickly learns his patterns - however, Kran makes his sequence possibilities more complex after every attack. Encore tries to destroy Kran's mirrors, but is stopped by X, since a single explosion inside the energy network of the castle could trigger a chain of energy bursts and destroy everything. When Kran gets X in a sequence, Encore rushes to attack him with his S-Bladester, revealing the weakness of the Golden Defense. Knowing only Encore would be able to dismantle it with ease, Kran changes his focus and quickly gets Encore off guard. Kran takes him high and breaks his neck, then throws Encore in a footbridge before preparing to kill him with the Teravolt Buster. X hits Kran with a charged shot and Kran changes his focus once again, leaving Encore disabled by the malfunction. Encore's auto repairs try to fix the damage and he only gets up when Kran is about to destroy X and Zero with his Punishment Parabolic Melter. Tired of being a jinx and putting his partners in risk many times, Encore thinks that giving his own life to at least try to save them compensates that. The PPM ''fires its devastating laser and Encore clothes are vaporized in a fraction of a second, then his body is burnt. However, the focal point of the mirror was '''exactly at his chest', and then the EnCore reveals itself by absorbing most of the energy, granting the almost dead Encore a huge energy boost. He uses his Enthruster to get close to Kran and makes a fast and violent barrage of charged shots with his S-Bladesters that dismantle the Golden Defense, then smashes Kran's belly with the saber mode before deactivating again. Encore is taken to the base by Zero, where he stays under repairs for days. During that, the Hunters investigated Dr. Henry's files and discovered about his true purpose. 'Fanfare Operations' Recommended reading: Frenetic Dance Against Platina's will, Encore volunteers to intercept the NMA Operation in the Hangar 3 of the Earth Army, along with Red Thunder and Zero, forming Squad B. They find Baronel, who is piloting the Red Sun Ride Armor. To stand a chance against him, Zero orders him and Red Thunder to get the Blue Moon. Red Thunder argues that he is the most skilled Hunter and should pilot it, but Encore persuades him and gets the Ride Armor. He accidentaly shoots the BM Ray in its full power instead of activating the thrusters, a weapon that could give them victory instantly. Since the Blue Moon had several functions that Encore had never seen in his training sessions, he had to choose which one to test carefully because more mistakes could mean his death. When Baronel began fighting on his own, he aimed for Encore's chest and figured he could absorb his fire blades. Encore planned to grab Baronel and made him be hit by a short BM Ray along with him. He would be hurt by the explosion, but most of the energy of the beam would be absorbed by him, allowing him to rise outside the building and destroy the other Mavericks. However, the plan went wrong he was saved from being destroyed by Zero's Kyushuken. The fight took a bad course and Zero was captured by Baronel, who began escaping with a platform that took him to a NMA airship. Before Baronel could get inside the airship, Encore was boosted upwards with a pistomatic punch of the Blue Moon, releasing all the energy he had absorbed from Baronel's attacks in a succession of shots and slashes that destroyed Baronel's armor. The mercenary pushed himself out of the platform with Encore, and morphed into a Sarcophagus that locked all Encore's joints in angles that he could not hurt him. However, Encore switched the S-Bladester arm back to normal and morphed his other arm to a S-Bladester, giving him an angle to activate his saber and pierce Baronel with his beam blade. Baronel died without accepting his failure, and Encore became very hurt despite having absorbed most of the explosion. Category:Characters